Switching bodies
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: Something goes wrong with one of Washu's machines which causes everyone to switch bodies.


I don't own Tenchi Muyo, but I'm sure you already knew that. There is only one part in here (that I can think of) that might not be good for younger readers. I was so happy when people reviewed my other fan fiction, I didn't think anyone would! Thank you to all who did! Ok, on with the fic.  
  
When I use the real characters name, it'll be regular, but when the switch bodies, I'll use these- ' ', like this: 'Ryoko'. Get it? I hope so!  
  
Switching Bodies  
  
The wind blew, gently swaying the branches of the cherry blossom trees. Dark clouds passed overhead, and the rumbling sound of thunder could be heard. Ryoko lay on one of the branches of her favorite tree, eyes closed, and hair being blown in the wind. Slowly, she sat up, droplets of water were starting to fall from the sky, hitting the cyan haired demoness on the face; waking her from her nap.  
  
"Looks like it's time to head home..." She looked up at the dark sky, seeing a bolt of lightning streak across it. "I hate the cold." She said as she shivered and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no, please stop, Jack! I have a husband!" A female voice said from inside the Masaki house.  
  
"Hush up, Lydia, you know you want this." A male voice replied.  
  
"Yes! It's finally the juicy part!" Ayeka was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring intently at the screen of the television. A man and a woman were about to kiss, their lips coming closer, about to make contact. As they inched closer, each ones breath quickened in anticipation, and then...a fire was shot, hitting a man in a purple suit in the chest, sending him flying back. Ayeka fell off the couch face first and looked up to see Mihoshi, remote in hand, watching Space Police Policemen.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!" Ayeka yelled out angrily. The blonde detective looked over at the fallen princess.  
  
"Oh my! What happened, Ayeka? Why are you on the floor?" She asked. Ayeka stood up, standing right in front of Mihoshi, hands balled into fists. "Are you ok? You're turning purple..." Mihoshi looked up into Ayeka's burning eyes. "...and you're shaking...and...and..." By now, Mihoshi understood what Ayeka was doing. "AAAHHH!!!" She bolted out of the room screaming.  
  
"Ayeka?" Sasami called in from the kitchen. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Ayeka yelled back, quickly turning the television back to her soap. She had missed the kiss, but it seemed that the couple was getting more intimate now.  
  
"Oh, Jack..." The woman moaned as he moved his hands along her arms, taking off her shirt in the process. She reached over and took his shirt off, giving the viewers a full view of his well-built body. They were getting ready to finish the job when...the power went out.  
  
"ARGH!!" Ayeka yelled, hitting herself in the head with the remote numerous times.  
  
"Oh no! The power went out!!" Sasami yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Meow." Ryo-ohki said, as the two girls walked into the living room.  
  
"And I was in the middle of making lunch!" Sasami sighed as she plopped onto the couch next to an extremely annoyed Ayeka.  
  
"Where is that good for nothing?" A voice asked them from behind.  
  
"Oh, Kiyone-san, welcome back!" Sasami turned to greet the woman.  
  
"Where is she? She didn't even finish helping me sort out the files! When I turned around, she was gone!"  
  
"I think she went into Washu's lab. Sasami answered. Kiyone sat down, ignoring Ayeka, who repeatedly beat herself on her head with the remote.  
  
"Poor Washu..." Kiyone said. "But I'm not risking my life to go and get Mihoshi out."  
  
***  
  
Washu was humming happily as she made a few adjustments to her newest creation. Soon she would show all the people in the house what a genius she was. But first, she had to wait for Tenchi to get home from school.  
  
"There!" She said, wiping her hands on her pants as she stood back and admired her machine. "I'm such a genius!" She laughed, but spotted something that made her stop suddenly. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Um...I was watching my show and Ayeka got mad." Mihoshi answered, coming into view.  
  
"So in other words, you turned the TV on Ayeka."  
  
"Yeah." Mihoshi answered. "Hey! What's that?" She noticed Washu's newest piece of equipment.  
  
"I call this the 'Super Washu-made hyper-polystetic, Personality slash Feeling Enhancer'." Washu answered.  
  
"What does it do?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"It uses it's super Washu-made power to enhance your personality slash feelings." Washu explained. "If you feel like being happy, you push this green button. If you want to be upset, you push this black button, red for mad, yellow for jealous, blue for..."  
  
"Oh, I get it..." Mihoshi said in between the chibi scientists explanation. "Uh huh, yup, really?...It does? Wow...fascinating..." She said as she half-listened to Washu's explanation. Finally Washu finished.  
  
"So, what does this gold button do?" She asked as she reached over. Washu was lost in thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't had the proper time required to test it. But I suggest not touching it until...NO!!! MIHOSHI!! DON'T!!!" But it was too late, the curious blonde had already pressed it. There was a flash of light, which soon faded. Where Washu once stood, Sasami now stood, and where Mihoshi was once, Ayeka was now.  
  
"Sasami? What are you doing here?" 'Ayeka' asked. (See, it's not really Ayeka, so I used these ' ' things! I hope you understand now!) "Where'd Washu go?"  
  
"I AM Washu!!" 'Sasami' yelled angrily.  
  
"Huh?" 'Ayeka' asked.  
  
***  
  
On the couch, Kiyone and Sasami began to feel weird, Ayeka was pretty much unconscious from beating herself on the head, and Ryo-ohki was rolling on the floor. There was a tiny poof, and Mihoshi sat where Ayeka was, Washu sat where Sasami had been, Ryo-ohki was on the couch in Kiyone's spot, and Kiyone was rolling around on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" 'Washu' asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know..." 'Ryo-ohki' answered.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko sat in the onsen, letting the nice warm water relax her muscles. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, sinking down until the water was up to her chin. Suddenly, a weird feeling passed over her, and she sat up immediately.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked herself as her body began to glow. She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later. The strange feeling had passed, and she checked to see if she was ok. She had been expecting to see her own chest when she looked down, but instead, was a flat, muscular chest. She screamed loudly, her voice coming out like a man's.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was riding home on the bus. So far it had been a quiet ride, most people were looking out their windows; enjoying the scenery, as was Tenchi. Suddenly, Tenchi felt very weird, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping that he wasn't getting sick. Once the feeling passed, he opened his eyes again and continued looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi!" One of his friends yelled. "Check this out, I have-" He stopped suddenly, staring, confused, at Tenchi's seat. "Have you seen Tenchi? He was in this seat a minute ago..." He asked the girl who now occupied Tenchi's seat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked his friend, but quickly covered his mouth . "What the hell?" He said. He looked down, and saw that he was wearing the same dress that Ryoko usually wore. He lifted his hands in front of his face and saw the long nails, then he reached down and felt his chest.  
  
"Wow, you're wild." The friend said. "What's your name?"  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled out, realizing who he looked like and who was most likely doing this to him.  
  
"That's a pretty name." The friend said. "I don't know why you had to yell it so loud, though." He added.  
  
***  
  
After calming down, Ryoko, who was in the onsen; in Tenchi's body, thought about what was going on. Then she had an idea, an evil, but wonderfully awesome idea. She quickly jumped out of the water and phased into one of Tenchi's shirts and a pair of jeans, and quickly left the onsen. Once back at the house, she rushed into the living room. There she found Mihoshi, who looked half asleep, a large bump on her forehead, Washu, and Ryo-ohki. Kiyone was hopping around the room. Once in a while she would go over to Washu and meow.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo-ohki, but I can't let you on my head anymore, you're too big!" 'Washu' would say. Kiyone would then lay on her back and whine, eventually getting up and hopping around the room again. Once Ryoko got over the urge to laugh at the pathetic sight of the detective, she walked right up to the three on the couch.  
  
"Oh, hello Tenchi-niichan!" 'Washu' said when she saw Ryoko.  
  
"Hello everyone! I have an important announcement to make. I have chosen who I love." 'Tenchi' said. Mihoshi bolted up.  
  
"Please, tell me it's me, Tenchi-sama!" She cried, all of a sudden fully conscious and feeling much better.  
  
"No, I love Ryoko, her beautiful smile, sexy body, and great personality have always attracted me to her. In fact, I hate you, and Ayeka!" She (Ryoko) laughed hysterically, running around the house screaming "I love Ryoko! I love Ryoko!!"  
  
"How could you break my fragile heart?!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled running out of the house and balling her eyes out.  
  
"You could have at least apologized to her!" 'Washu' said sternly to 'Tenchi'.  
  
"Why? I don't love her. Now, where's Ryoko? I have to tell her how I feel!" 'Tenchi' ran out of the house and to the road where the bus usually dropped Tenchi off from school.  
  
***  
  
"SHUT UP, Kyuske!!!!" 'Ryoko' yelled.  
  
"Feisty, too!" Kyuske (the friend on the bus) grinned. "So, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"  
  
"No." 'Ryoko' said. "Get away from me now, before I--" Tenchi looked out the window and saw that he was at his stop. He got up and walked past his perverted friend without a word. He hadn't walked far when he met up with...himself!  
  
"Ryoko!!!" He yelled. "What did you do to me?!!!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" She stated. "In fact, I was in the onsen when I suddenly became you!" The Tenchi in Ryoko's body blushed profusely as he stared at Ryoko, who was in his body. "What's wrong? I've seen you before..." She teased. "Although there's a lot more I could do now that your body belongs to me. (^_^) You can meet me up in your, no, MY room if you want..." She smiled evilly.  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!!" The real Tenchi yelled loudly.  
  
"Not 'Ryoko'." She corrected. "Call me Tenchi!!"  
  
"You are NOT me!! Now, let's go see if Washu can fix us!" Tenchi said, making Ryoko's lips move quickly. (I don't know if you get that part. Tenchi is in Ryoko's body, so when he talks, Ryoko's lips move. See, wasn't that simple?)  
  
"Don't stand like that Tenchi, you make me look like a guy." Ryoko said as they began walking.  
  
***  
  
'Ayeka' and 'Sasami' still stood, shocked, in Washu's lab.  
  
"Now I want to be happy!" 'Ayeka' said as she reached over for the green button. Sasami smacked her hand. "OW! Why did you do that?" 'Ayeka' cried and started to wail.  
  
"Shut up." Sasami commanded. "Get out of my lab right now! I don't want you back in until I fix this mess you've made! For that matter, I never want to see you again!!!"  
  
"When did you become so mean, Sasami?" 'Ayeka' whined, dragging her feet on the way out. "And it's Washu's lab, not yours!"  
  
"You idiot..." 'Sasami' growled. "I told you, I AM Washu!!!" 'Ayeka' turned around once more before she exited the lab.  
  
"You are SASAMI, look in a mirror!"  
  
"Why don't YOU look in a mirror?!!!" 'Sasami' yelled, pushing her the rest of the way out of the lab.  
  
***  
  
'Mihoshi' had returned to the house, wanting to take a trip to the onsen to calm her nerves. Once in the onsen, she tried to wrap her usual towel around her.  
  
"That's strange..." She thought out loud as she failed to wrap it around herself. "Why doesn't it fit?" She gasped when she looked down and saw that she had grown a very generous bustline since that morning. She went to look for another towel that would actually fit her now. "Let's see what Tenchi-sama thinks of these!" She said as she passed a mirror, not paying any attention to it. She got a towel and wrapped it around her, walking past the mirror again, glancing quickly at it as she walked by. She stopped in her tracks a moment later and backed up until she was at the mirror again.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!!!" She yelled loudly as she saw herself. Instead of her beautiful, flowing violet hair, she had blonde hair. And for the first time since the switch occurred, he realized that she looked like Mihoshi. She ran out of the onsen and right to Washu's lab.  
  
"Washu-san!!!!" She yelled, tearing through the lab. " I demand to know where my body is!!! What have you done to me?...Washu-san!" She yelled, but stopped when she saw the little girl. "Oh, Sasami, have you seen Washu?" She asked.  
  
"LITTLE Washu." 'Sasami' corrected, typing on a computer.  
  
"Whatever, where is she?"  
  
"Right here." 'Sasami' answered. 'Mihoshi' looked around confused.  
  
"I don't see her." She said finally.  
  
"For the third time today..." 'Sasami' sighed. "I AM WASHU!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, you're Sasami. Look in a mirror!" 'Mihoshi' said.  
  
"You idiot!!" 'Sasami' turned to face her. "You are almost as dumb as the REAL Mihoshi!!!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should get me out of Mihoshi's body!" 'Mihoshi' yelled. "If you really are Washu, then you can do it, right?"  
  
"After I figure out how." 'Sasami answered.  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko's voice rang out.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!!" Tenchi's voice yelled. 'Mihoshi' and 'Sasami' looked over to the pair.  
  
"Tenchi-sama!" 'Mihoshi' looked at Ryoko (in Tenchi's body), then she turned her gaze over to Ryoko (Tenchi in her body). "You stupid demon whore!!!" She yelled, slapping Ryoko (Tenchi) across the face.  
  
"Ow.." (The real) Tenchi held his cheek in his hand. "What was that for, Mihoshi?" He asked, a red hand print appearing on his face.  
  
"You know very well, Ryoko!" 'Mihoshi' answered. "Or did it slip Tenchi's mind to tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Tenchi looked over to Ryoko who was looking innocently at them, in HIS body.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I love you, Ryoko?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Tenchi yelled out. "Ryoko, why did you lie to Mihoshi?"  
  
"I'm AYEKA!!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled out. "Wait a minute...what did you just say? RYOKO?!!!! You are such a conniving little..." Being a proper princess, she let the sentence end, not wanting to swear in front of Tenchi.  
  
"That's right, Ryoko and Tenchi switched bodies." Washu said.  
  
"Can you fix it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I can, but...I NEED SOME TIME ALONE!!! GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!!" The young 'Sasami' yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Well, this sucks." (The real) Ryoko said. Everyone sat around the table, except for 'Sasami', who was locked in Washu's lab.  
  
"Thanks for the meal." 'Ryo-ohki' said.  
  
"Please, Kiyone, call me Sasami!" 'Washu' said.  
  
"Call me Tenchi." 'Tenchi' said.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!!" 'Ryoko' yelled. "You call ME Tenchi!!!"  
  
"Ok, MY Tenchi!" Ryoko (who was in Tenchi's body still) grabbed onto and held her own body (which Tenchi was in).  
  
"Get off of Tenchi-sama right this instant!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled.  
  
"Hey!" 'Ayeka' looked up from the table at the real Ayeka. "What am I doing way over there?" Everyone ignored the blonde's question, used to her air-headedness by now.  
  
"Shut up, Mihoshi." Ryoko said addressing the real Ayeka, as she still hung onto her body.  
  
"I'm AYEKA!! Now, let go of Tenchi-sama this minute!"  
  
"Are you positive you want me to let go of him this minute?" Ryoko asked. 'Mihoshi' nodded angrily as she stared at the sight of 'Tenchi' hanging on 'Ryoko'. "Well, that means I still have another 59 seconds to go..." Ryoko grinned evilly as Tenchi (in her body) blushed, but didn't protest.  
  
'Mihoshi''s eye twitched with rage as she sat down, noting to phrase her commands more specifically next time. Suddenly she gasped as she saw 'Ayeka' (herself) eating innumerable amounts of food (it was lunch-time).  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" She yelled. "Be more considerate, it's not your body that you're putting all that fatty food into!!!" She continued to yell angrily.  
  
"I know, that's why I can eat as much as I like, and not worry about gaining weight!!" The real Mihoshi pointed out as if it were obvious, as she dug into some beans.  
  
"Oh boy!!!" Ryoko said, still hanging onto Tenchi, conveniently forgetting to count down the 59 seconds. "Ayeka's gonna have some bad gas when she gets her body back!" 'Mihoshi''s face face turned a deep red.  
  
"Why...I...MIHOSHI!!!" She yelled. "Stop that this min--at once!!" She corrected, looking angrily between the sickening sight of 'Tenchi' hanging on 'Ryoko' and the sight of Mihoshi in her body still pigging out on beans. She blushed again, getting up, she went to the living room calmly. No one paid any attention until they heard 'Mihoshi''s voice yelling from the living room. "Washuuuuu!!! I demand that you find a way to fix this mess immediately!!!" The group at the table looked over to see her banging her fist against the door with one hand while trying to open the locked door with the other.  
  
"Well I can't find a way to fix it with you bothering me by making so much noise!!" 'Sasami' opened the door, pushing 'Mihoshi' down on her butt. She scrambled up quickly.  
  
"Did you find a way to fix it, Washu?" 'Mihoshi' asked.  
  
"Yes." 'Sasami' answered.  
  
"Well, tell us!!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled.  
  
"No." 'Sasami' replied.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!!!!!!!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled out, her face turning red with anger.  
  
"No." 'Sasami' repeated. "Not until you call me...Little Washuuu."  
  
"Why you impud---" 'Mihoshi' began, teeth clenched. "Why, LITTLE Washu, would you please tell us?" Se changed it, glancing at the two disturbing sights in the other room.  
  
"It's quite simple, actually." 'Sasami' began. 'Mihoshi' leaned over in anticipation. "You see, all I had to do was build a sub-dimensional time warp, and connect it with an interstellar---"  
  
"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!" 'Mihoshi' yelled.  
  
"All right already. I'll phrase it to where your simple mind can understand. I built a machine that can reverse the effects of Mihoshi's stupidity." She looked over to the form of Ayeka, still eating everything on the table. Everyone (except for the real Mihoshi) was listening to the scientist. "All you have to do is walk through it with your original body and you'll switch bodies, resulting in the transformation, and you'll all be yourselves again. But...you have to be touching each other in some way in order for the transfer to work."  
  
The real Ryoko grinned and looked at the nervous Tenchi beside her.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" 'Sasami' asked the group. Everyone but 'Ayeka' nodded.  
  
"Mihoshi!!"  
  
"What?" She asked with her mouth full.  
  
"You are a fool! You're making me look bad!" The real Ayeka yelled. "Hurry up and get over here!"  
  
"Ok." The detective in the princess's body jumped up.  
  
"We're first." The real Ayeka said, walking through the lab door.  
  
***  
  
"All right, are you touching?" 'Sasami' asked, looking at Mihoshi and Ayeka.  
  
"Ouch..." The real Mihoshi whined as the real princess held tightly onto her hair, occasionally giving it a tug, just to show her that she was still mad.  
  
"We're ready." the Princess said, as Washu pushed a button on her machine. Ayeka walked along, dragging Mihoshi, by the hair, behind her. They stepped through the machine, and walked out the other side, out of sight.  
  
"Let go of my hair!!" Ayeka screamed as she pushed the blonde detective away, and held her head delicately. "How dare you pull my hair?!!"  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you went through like that, baka." Ryoko mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Tenchi looked over to Ryoko, who looked like him (gee, maybe cause she's in his body). Having excellent hearing, Ryoko could hear what was being said on the other side of the machine. Tenchi and the other house-hold members weren't that gifted, and therefore, didn't hear Ayeka's complaining.  
  
"Nothing." Ryoko answered.  
  
"Who's next?" 'Sasami' asked.  
  
"US!!" The small cabbit, Kiyone, said as she hopped onto her real body's shoulder. Ryo-ohki (in Kiyone's body) walked through, once they stepped out, Ryo-ohki was crushed under Kiyone. Kiyone blushed.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry, Ryo-ohki." She immediately got off the small cabbit.  
  
"Mi---ya." Ryo-ohki said, her eyes spinning.  
  
"Sasami, shall we go next?" The real Washu asked the pink haired Sasami.  
  
"Yes!" Sasami said. Sasami grabbed onto Washu's arm, and walked through. Ayeka was still yelling at Mihoshi, who was crying on the ground. Kiyone held the crushed cabbit.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tenchi asked Ryoko.  
  
"I guess so." Ryoko answered, a little disappointedly.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to be getting your body back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I like being so close to you, and this is the closest I've ever been...: Ryoko sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he removed it. "Tenchi?" Ryoko asked. "Washu said we have to be touching! I'm not doing it to annoy you!" Instead of replying, he just took her hand in his and smiled. Together they walked through, exiting on the other side. Ryoko was blushing as her hand was released.  
  
"There!" Washu stated proudly. "Everyone should be back to normal now."  
  
"Do you think anyone else could have possibly switched bodies?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Highly improbable. The transfer took place only in this house and anything 100 feet in front of it." Washu answered.  
  
"So it didn't affect the shrine in the back?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Is the shrine at least 100 feet in FRONT of the house?" Washu replied. Tenchi blushed as he was made a fool of in front of everyone.  
  
"Does anyone know what time it is?" Sasami asked, comforting Ryo- ohki, who was still dazed.  
  
"It's five." Kiyone answered, looking at her Galaxy Police watch.  
  
"Oh no! Dad said he'd be home for lunch!" Tenchi thought out loud. "Where is he?"  
  
***  
  
Nobuyuki had gotten home and found Tenchi and Ryoko walking home together, his son kept hanging on Ryoko. He grabbed his mini camcorder and had started taping. He now sat in the living room watching the movie. Tenchi hanging on Ryoko throughout the day, Mihoshi acting mature, Ayeka acting like a child, and also eating like a pig at lunch, Ryo-ohki talking, Kiyone hopping around the house, Sasami locked up in Washu's lab, and Washu cooking lunch and then cleaning it up.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that they weren't themselves today." He thought out loud as he continued to watch the tape. "But I know that's impossible." He laughed at his stupid thought.  
  
***  
  
"All right, everyone's better, get out of my lab now! Especially you, Mihoshi!" Washu yelled. Everyone piled out of the lab.  
  
"I have this weird feeling that we're forgetting something." Tenchi said once they got out of the lab.  
  
"Like what?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"No, Mihoshi, DON'T!!!" A scream could be heard, followed by a loud explosion. "I thought I told you to get out of my lab!!!" Washu screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry!!! I didn't know that would break it! Please don't hurt me!!" Then Mihoshi could be heard screaming.  
  
Tenchi sighed and took Ryoko's hand and they went to the kitchen to help Sasami prepare dinner. Ayeka had escaped to her room, too embarrassed about the effects of the beans that Mihoshi had consumed while occupying her body. (Yes, Ryoko's prediction was right, if you know what I mean.)  
  
***  
  
"Do you think they'll notice?" One of the Jurian guardians asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Another answered.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you're the blue one?" The guardian with the blue symbol asked.  
  
"Yes, and you are the red one." The red symboled one answered.  
  
"Well then, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Kamidake replied.  
  
"It's like we switched bodies." Azaka thought. "But that's impossible..."  
  
"Yes, it is." Kamidake agreed.  
  
"It's just another beautiful spring morning." Azaka finally said.  
  
"Yes it is." Kamidake agreed again.  
  
  
  
I know it's a stupid ending (and probably a stupid story), but we're in the middle of moving and I wanted to get this done before we did. I don't know if anyone will like this, but I hope you will. Please don't ask me why Washu would build such a stupid machine, I needed it for my fic. I'm working on another fic already, it's a Sailor Moon and Tenchi crossover. I'd like to hear what you thought of this fic, though. I know I'm not a very good writer, but I try! If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I read through it and corrected most of them. Also, I don't know which color Azaka and Kamidake are, I hope I got them right. Thanks for reading my fic! Ja ne! 


End file.
